Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2011-059055 (hereinafter referred to as Document 1) discloses a photoelectric encoder that has a collimate lens and a both-side telecentric optical system. Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 07-151565 (hereinafter referred to as Document 2) discloses a photoelectric encoder that has an illumination system using a paraboloid mirror.